Based, in part, on the recent deregulation of the electrical supply market, increased competition amongst electricity providers has prompted the need for increased efficiency in electricity distribution as well as increased quality of service. In the event of a fault condition, for example, there is a need for rapid determination of the fault location and fault type so that work crews may be dispatched for rapid response to a fault or outage. Within dense urban areas, in particular, there is a need for precise power distribution asset monitoring due to the sheer number of electrical assets (e.g., power lines, transformers, etc.) that may be the cause or location of a fault condition, and the concomitant difficulty in pin-pointing the location of such a fault condition. Generally, fault conditions may arise from such events as lightning strikes, fallen trees, blown transformers, and strong winds, for example.
Aside from determining fault locations for rapid-response by work crews, there is also a need to improve the efficiency of electricity distribution. This may be done by power factor correction and load monitoring, for example. In order to achieve desirable levels of efficiency (e.g., 99% power factor correction), however, utilities require accurate monitoring of electrical assets in their electricity distribution infrastructure.
Electrical utilities are responsible for management and control of the electricity distribution assets and, thus, monitor these assets and coordinate field personnel in a variety of maintenance and fault-response activities via a central command center. Many such central command centers isolate outage or fault locations based on customer complaints and reports of outages. Some utilities also implement sensors for monitoring electrical assets and reporting faults and/or outages. These existing monitoring systems, however, are unable to pin-point the source of a fault, identify the probable cause of the fault, or identify the chain of events leading to the fault.
A further problem faced by the utilities includes theft and inaccuracy in existing electricity meters, whereby customers are either consistently under-billed or over-billed due to inaccurate usage metering. Currently, this problem may be addressed by implementing one or more sensors on power lines leading to a customer, whereby the sensor readings are compared to electric meter readings. This presents an additional cost to utilities, however, as they incur overhead associated with hiring workers to drive around and collect meter and sensor readings, making such an implementation undesirably cost-prohibitive.